<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SwapDream: Backstory by xEverlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229103">SwapDream: Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEverlee/pseuds/xEverlee'>xEverlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Swapdream - Alternate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEverlee/pseuds/xEverlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the SwapDream story copypasted from SONG_A's tumblr, since there are not many SwapDream stories, and not many people know the backstory.</p><p>SwapDream and Everything here belongs to Song_A; I do not own anything!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SwapDream and Everything here belongs to Song_A; I do not own anything!!<br/>https://song-song-a.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, all of Swapdream’s backgrounds were the same as Dreamtale.<br/>(of Swapdream Dream’s position is older brother. and Nightmare is younger brother’s position.)</p><p>Villagers hated and harassed Nightmare, and lived in harmony with Dream.<br/>(Dream still doesn’t know that the villagers bully his brother.)</p><p>Nightmare loved to read books, so he always read under the shade of a tree.<br/>Dream preferred to play with his friends, so he went out every day to help the residents.<br/>so in big brother positions, Dream was very concerned about Nightmare.<br/>because he vaguely knew that the villagers didn’t like Nightmare.</p><p>Therefore, he was always worried about Nightmare and feared that he would be harmed by the villagers.</p><p>some stormy day, when Nightmare felt a sense of security, Dream was at his side, relieved.</p><p>One day, he gave Nightmare a big flag around a tree.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid of them. You’re a good kid. This flag will always protect you, Nightmare.”</p><p>(Here Nightmare liked the sun, Dream loved the night sky (the moon and the stars).</p><p>In Dreamtale, brother’s position, Nightmare, draw a the sun on the flag with Dream. Therefore, in Swapdream, Dream draw the moon and stars on the flag with Nightmare.)</p><p>Nightmare listened to him and using the flag as his cloak, he recalled what his brother had said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://song-song-a.tumblr.com/</p><p>I own NOTHING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then one day.</p><p>As usual, residents came to Nightmare, who was reading under a tree. And they cursed and harassed him.<br/>Nightmare was helplessly beaten. And Dream, who was called out by residents and left Nightmare for a while, saw the sight on his way back.</p><p>Dream was shocked. What he was worried about was really happening. He felt sad that his lovely brother was being bullied by the people.</p><p>It would be nice to have fun together, why fight?</p><p>Unable to understand the people, he couldn’t sleep at all that night next to a nightmare.</p><p>And the next day, he went to see the residents as soon as it was dawn.</p><p>He asked residents why they were bothering his brother,<br/>but they said they had good reason to harass Nightmare just because he was “disgusting.”</p><p>Dream asked them to treat his brother well, but he was cursed and stoned for his fierce rejection and opposition. Dream hated the people for the first time, but he tried.</p><p>Because he thought, if he made them angry, he wouldn’t be able to protect Nightmare.</p><p>However, what happened on this day caused the villagers to get even more angry with Nightmare.</p><p>A few days later, Dream still didn’t fall off the side of Nightmare.</p><p>The villagers began to think that Dream became strange because of Nightmare.</p><p>Dream, who always helped them and had fun, didn’t help the villagers anymore because he bullied Nightmare. and he didn’t even play with people.</p><p>The villagers felt bad for that Dream.</p><p>and jealous and angry with Nightmare.</p><p>The people of Swapdream who believed that Nightmare was responsible for all of this, had a bad idea.</p><p>They eventually come together and plan to kill Nightmare.</p><p>A few days later,<br/>the villagers in Swapdream went under a tree to keep Dream away from the nightmare.</p><p>And they tell Dream, ‘I’m sorry for bothering your brother,’ and make him feel better by apologizing.</p><p>and tell Nightmare that they want to apologize “in a special way” for what has been bothering he.<br/>and to Dream, “Can we just stay with your brother for a while?” Asked.</p><p>The foolish Dream, who believed them, readily agreed, and took a golden apple to help the villagers again.</p><p>And while he was gone, the villagers began to gather around Nightmare.</p><p>'What are you doing, guys..?’</p><p>Starting with the disturbing question of Nightmare,</p><p>The villagers began to attack him. He threw stones, used indiscriminate violence and swore at him.</p><p>“We don’t need you! We only need Dream!”</p><p>“That’s right! we are okay to disappear you!”</p><p>“You are a bad, you devil!”</p><p>“If it weren’t for you, Dream wouldn’t be like that!”</p><p>In addition to indiscriminate assaults, and the hurtful harsh words forced Nightmare to cry and get beaten.<br/>he felt like he would die if he didn’t ask them to forgive him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sorry. I’m so sorry, please don’t hit me. It hurts so much.”</p><p>Oh, poor Nightmare! He was too weak and helpless to him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dream, who went to meet the villagers, felt strange.</p><p>Because the peoples, they weren’t anywhere in the town’s.</p><p>It was horrible, but Dream came to think that the villagers had deceived him. Leaving Nightmare alone, Dream was frightened, and hurried back to the tree.</p><p>As we got closer to the center of the village,<br/>he could hear the roar and the cries and words of the villagers.</p><p>His anxiety grew more and more, and he squeezed in on the villagers and found his brother.</p><p>“Nightmare!! Where are you, Nightmare!!!”</p><p>Dream desperately shouted out his brother’s name, but was be buried by the villagers’ cries.</p><p>When you walked in there so long,</p><p>“Nightmare!! Oh, no… Nightmare, my brother!!”</p><p>Dream ran for his brother with screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://song-song-a.tumblr.com/</p><p>I own NOTHING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He held up his brother, who had fallen under the tree with a lot of blood, and cried out for his brother.</p><p>The villagers were panicked.<br/>cause Dream knowing they have done to his brother.</p><p>“Dream, I’m sorry. But we did the right thing! ”<br/>“Yes, that’s right! ‘cause He(Nightmare) didn’t do anything! ”<br/>“ All we need you, so you just need us too! ”</p><p>“ hey, Dream? ”</p><p>“… …dream? ”</p><p>Dream put his brother and shaken his bro, but Nightmare did not open his eyes and shaken without force.<br/>some minute later, Dream slowly put him down next to him.</p><p>And he stole his own shiny yellow tears.<br/>And looking at the villagers, he screamed.</p><p>“Why did you do that!! why?”</p><p>“What the heck did you do? Why did you have to harass my brother?!”</p><p>“You guys didn’t even no want to know how good kid is Nightmare?!!”</p><p>Dream felt anger. to people in the village felt hateful. he felt for a very short time that he was stupid to believe them. Dream couldn’t control his emotions.</p><p>“If I were precious, my brother should have been that too.”</p><p>“Just be friends with my brother.. was it so hard?!”</p><p>Dream couldn’t stop crying.<br/>He just kept getting emotional. The villagers were all embarrassed, unable to say anything on the spot.</p><p>That was the time.</p><p>The golden apple in his arms slipped and fell to the floor while he was expressing his feelings. And…</p><p>fallen on the place dream’s tears of yellow. the strong feeling of Dream,</p><p>the golden apples are in contact with the tears began to shine brightly in.</p><p>With the light and energy of the golden apple, the wound of Nightmare, which had down nearby, began to recover slowly, and Dream was surprised when Nightmare moved.</p><p>who had come to his senses, voices the sound of illness.<br/>And Dream was worried Nightmare.</p><p>Nightmare burst into tears as soon as he saw his brother in front of him. he started to appeal emotionally.</p><p>“Dream, Dream, I’m so scared. Everyone hates me, they tried to kill me. Please, please don’t leave. Please protect me. Hey, I was scared. I was so scared…. ”</p><p>Dream felt like the sky was falling. And soothing Nightmare, he thought inside.</p><p>'If I had been a little stronger, this wouldn’t have happened..’</p><p>“Then be strong.”</p><p>The first voice he heard spoke to him.</p><p>’..who…? ’</p><p>Dream shed tears and turned his head to the side where his voice was heard. It was a voice from an apple. but it was warm, like mother.<br/>Dream began to hold apples and talk to them as if it were enchanting.</p><p>“…mother?”</p><p>'eat the apple, get stronger. That way, you can protect your lovely brother with your own powers. ’</p><p>“ Really? ”</p><p>'Yes, everything’s gonna be okay. Trust me, eat an apple.’</p><p>“ But I… ”</p><p>'If you don’t eat the apple now, you and your brother will die.’</p><p>Dream opened his eyes wide at the horse. and he turned his head.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, no! Why, why? ”</p><p>'Then eat the apple.’</p><p>’ Eat, gain strength, be strong. ’<br/>’ If you do that, the world will be yours. ’</p><p>’ Then everything will be better. ’</p><p>“….”</p><p>“OK, if only I could protect my brother.”</p><p>After a moment of thought, Dream nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://song-song-a.tumblr.com</p><p>I own NOTHING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Nightmare and people were embarrassed.<br/>Dream, holding the apple, exchanged words and talked to himself as if he were talking to the apple.</p><p>And Dream began to eat an apple, a bite, two bites.</p><p>and Eat.</p><p>Eat,<br/>eat,</p><p>and ate it again. Dream felt strange feelings, and the more he ate the apple.<br/>And more and more, more and more and more and more.</p><p>The more he ate the apple, the more he became greedy and thought he had to quit, but he wanted strength.</p><p>When Dream ate all of the apples, another golden apple fell from the tree, and began to eat more and more apples.</p><p>And when ate it for a long time, he more ate it.<br/>but the golden apples were no longer fallen.</p><p>But it was no longer important to Dream.</p><p>Dreams, which ate large quantities of golden apples, were markedly different than before. As if crazy to apple, he wanted more apples.</p><p>When Dream ate the last golden apple in his enchantment,</p><p>The black apple fallen to the ground.</p><p>One, two, three, .. four…</p><p>No, totally. All the apples on it.</p><p>The black apple began to fall to the ground helplessly.<br/>500 apples, more and more, piled up on the ground.</p><p>Nightmare noticed that his brother had become strange.<br/>And I thought it was very strange that a black apple suddenly fall.</p><p>Nightmare, anxious, picked up a fallen apple and approached to somehow bring the brothers back.</p><p>“Dream, are you okay? I’m ok. It’s ok, It doesn’t hurt, so stop it… please..”</p><p>But no matter how much he called the brothers, Dream didn’t answer.</p><p>Dream, as if for granted, picked up the black apple in fascination.</p><p>And the disaster started.</p><p>went the time Dream contact the black apple,<br/>the black apple lost its natural color like the night sky and began to glow yellow like a golden apple.</p><p>Dream and Nightmare, the trees they were guarding suddenly began to grow high, shining brightly.</p><p>And my God!</p><p>Black apples have all turned into golden apples!</p><p>Nightmare couldn’t accept this situation.<br/>he was greatly surprised by sudden changes and unexpected disasters, and he felt embarrassed and scared.</p><p>Dream ate the black apple that turned into a golden apple without a hitch. The more he ate the apple, the more yellow the sky, which was blue, became.</p><p>The villagers screamed.<br/>They were blinded by the glaring sky.</p><p>enough to lose sight, their bodies began to burn one by one with the intense heat.<br/>The heat, strong enough to melt even the bones of some of the burned-out people, made the land hot, and all the villagers began to burn and melt.</p><p>Nightmare is down, unable to open his eyes to the dazzling sky, and unable to overcome the intense heat. All he had was one black apple that Dream had picked up before he ate. Nightmare screamed. It was like the eyeball was on fire.</p><p>And yet, Dream, he kept eating apples, he didn’t hear anything, he didn’t seem to see anything.</p><p>The world was filled with screams and pain and death, and Nightmare thought he’d die if he didn’t anything.</p><p>Nightmare took a bite of a black apple that had not yet lost its light in her arms. just because he wanted to live.</p><p>However, Nightmare felt no strength unlike Dream. What the hell was the problem?</p><p>People were to death by strong heat and brilliant light.<br/>they lost their form, miserable, miserable, and they died in a terrible way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://song-song-a.tumblr.com</p><p>I own NOTHING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And, when they all died.</p><p>When the world was stained with silence.</p><p>The glare of the glare subsides; the intense heat recoils.</p><p>Under the tree that burned long ago, Nightmare, who had fallen, slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>Nightmare survived this terrible situation and looked at himself and his brother, the only one left in the world.</p><p>Dream, who ate all the apples, was bowing his head.</p><p>“Dream..? Are you okay? You’re all right..! I’m so glad.”</p><p>Nightmare spoke to him, relieved by the seemingly healthy Dream.</p><p>But, when his hand touched Dream.</p><p>He felt an indescribable, enormous sense of danger.</p><p>“Dream…? brother? Are you sure okay? ”</p><p>When Nightmare stood before his brother feeling uneasy, Dream slowly raised his head.</p><p>“…oh, Brother. ”</p><p>And, turns out it.<br/>Looking at Nightmare with a completely different face, Dream’s burnt eyes and shining eyes.</p><p>Nightmare was incredible.<br/>What the hell is this? Is that the Dream I knew?</p><p>Dream is clearly in front of him.</p><p>Whether this is Dream, Nightmare didn’t want to accept it.</p><p>Dream is no longer smiling as warmly as he used to.</p><p>that Dream in front of him..</p><p>Like a lunatic, he was laughing horribly.</p><p>Nightmare was shocked and shaken his brother.</p><p>“Why? Why did you change like this, brother?” You didn’t do this before. Why…“</p><p>Nightmare, who was front of Dream,<br/>he closed eyes and bowed away of blinding light.</p><p>” Ah, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA!!! “</p><p>And then he opened his eyes again to the crazy laughter that was coming from him, and he saw that…</p><p>A pair of brilliant pairs of wings, shining yellow and golden, were seen standing behind his back.<br/>Golden and yellow blood streamed out behind his back, but he didn’t seem to feel any pain at all.</p><p>The wings were so dazzling, Nightmare closed his eyes again.</p><p>"Why? I like it. I LIKE ME!!! You love me, don’t you? I’m Dream, your Brother! Oh, lovely my Nightmare!”<br/>“ I’ve done with all the catch! Now I’m God!! I’m the Best! HAHAHAHA!!! ”</p><p>“ You love me, don’t you? You like me, don’t you? Then you respect me, everyone respect me!! Hahaha!!! ”</p><p>Dream, he kept laughing like crazy. And he hugged his brother.<br/>Nightmare felt the same pain as his body burned.</p><p>With his burning heat, Nightmare had a lot to ask to his brother, but he fell unconscious and fell into his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Swapdream!Dream ate 999 golden apples to protect his brother, and went crazy at the same time he gained enormous power.</p><p>Too Positive, he’s more like a god of positivity, His energy affects people. </p><p>Defender of gone mad, he has a twisted way of thinking, and he drives people crazy with an excessive force of positivity.</p><p>And, you know what? Swapdream is the opposite story of Dreamtale.</p><p>(Thanks for reading! Dreamtale owned by Joku, SwapDream owned by Song_A!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>